memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Image:Bradbury-01.jpg
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete the attached image. *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Not an approved supplemental image and no copyright source or creator source present. -- Captain MKB 14:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Votes *''Delete'' -- Captain MKB 14:26, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *''Keep'' Pending response from user who uploaded it or copyright holder. -- AdmiralYamakawa 19:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion I have found the location of the original work. http://www.flickr.com/photos/axeman3d/2605442724/in/set-72157605779145477/ Will attempt to contact the artist, and find out whether he/she minds if the image is here. There'a also the possibility that the artist and uploader are one and the same. I ask people hold their final judgement until it is determined. AdmiralYamakawa 20:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :The problem with keeping this would be that it is not recognizable as coming from a licensed Star Trek source. This wiki is here for reflecting descriptions and images of things that were in Star Trek books or games -- this ship has never been shown (to my knowledge) in a Star Trek book or game. :Perhaps it was uploaded by mistake and actually belongs on a fan fiction Star Trek wiki? We don't make up our own designs here. -- Captain MKB 20:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yet there is a page on this site regarding the USS Bradbury, is there not? The primary concern should be in verifying whether the USS Bradbury does indeed look like this, and not in simply stating it is or isn't merely based on a person's own beliefs. AdmiralYamakawa 20:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm pretty sure I would've remembered seeing this -- and I haven't. Still, if there is a source where the Bradbury looked like this, let it be known, otherwise, it will be deleted. -- Captain MKB 21:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Research is not conducted in a matter of seconds or minutes. It can take days or even weeks to determine whether it is in fact a valid illustration of a Bradbury class starship. I would suggest that if nothing is discovered after two weeks maximum that it be deleted. AdmiralYamakawa 22:00, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that is completely wrong -- if the artist does not consent to the image's posting, we must remove it as soon as possible to avoid putting ourselves in violation of applicable guidelines and laws. Sorry to burst your bubble on this -- if someone could prove anything regarding the admissability of this ship, it could be re-added later. -- Captain MKB 22:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Of course it should be deleted if the artist does not wish for it to be here. But if the artist has no qualms about it being used here, then we woud need to verify that it a Bradbury class starship. AdmiralYamakawa 23:13, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi there, my name is Kenny Mitchell and I'm the creator of both the mesh and the image made from it. I can confirm that I did not upload the image to the site, but I have no objection to it being used here on a non-profit Wiki such as this. Thanks to Admiral Yamakawa for bringing this to my attention as well, it's nice to know that someone is looking out for issues such as this. I've had people take my free models and attempt to sell them before, and it is people such as yourselves who have caught these violations. Thanks again. :As for your discussion about the models origins, it was designed by Lance Nutter as part of the ASDB site we used to be a part of. I just built the mesh to his specifications. The Bradbury is a completely conjectural design, the real ship is only ever mentioned in one episode and never seen on screen. There was some talk of being able to see a display showing an Ambassador class ship in that part of the episode, but I never saw that confirmed anywhere. Certainly no starship of that name has ever appeared in an episode, and thoughts on which design it could be are purely speculative. Axeman3d - Kenny Mitchell 01:05, 21 january 2009 (UTC) Thank you Kenny. AdmiralYamakawa 01:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution :Thanks Kenny for the clarification -- I think I'd be glad to keep it, as it's a fine image, but since it never appeared in a licensed Star Trek book, game or episode, I'm afraid we can't -- it's our policy to honor Star Trek sources Paramount. Id suggest shopping this over to Expanded Universe or Memory Gamma, which are sites that welcome fan fiction ship designs from active users. Again, great model, and sorry I have to be the one to remove it from here. -- Captain MKB 01:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I hope you now see the merits of review over deleting on a whim. -- AdmiralYamakawa 01:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I have always seen the merits of our policy, Admiral -- although I had (and do have) a fear that maybe you don't fully understand it. I'm a little puzzled why you would infer with this comment that I wouldn't give an article a fair review... Above when I spoke of my "belief" that this ship was not derived from any source that is valid to this website, it was because I've done research on the Bradbury class, not over weeks as you said, but many years ago when I also participated in a forum which theorized what this design might look like (mine was a little different from Kenny's and based on a Rick Sternbach illustration). Unless Paramount published a new book yesterday that had an image, I stand by my research that no Bradbusry class ship has ever been shown. From now on, please remember that this site's policy should always be to put the source BEFORE the information -- or, more simply put, images without sources or policy approval can and will go to deletion immediately, not on a whim, but on rightful order of our policy. -- Captain MKB 01:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) And yet you with held that information which would have at least partly negated the need for potentially intensive research. Though in truth I would hesitate to trust such information from you as your history is one of action without thought research or reason. You tend to quote rules to others and yet you ignore those same rules when they apparently do not suit what you wish to do. AdmiralYamakawa 02:52, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I didn't withhold the information -- I stated it as my belief and you dismissed it, stating that you would prefer further research (which did in fact confirm what I knew). I must ask -- where do you get this characterization of me? My actions are in accordance with the rules. My job as admin is in fact to quote the rules -- especially if someone asks me to explain how the rules fit my actions. Unless you have a rule I've broken or an issue with me you wish to be addressed, I'd appreciate if you cease making statements that characterize me -- I find them a bit insulting, and, to quote a rule, that could qualify as a personal attack. Since you are a new user, I'm making a special effort to explain rules to you, but I get the sense you have a problem with me that is making you unwilling to accept the rules. --